Dark Side
by Angel436
Summary: "Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine?...Please remind me who I really am..." Blaine's a time bomb, ticking away, yet no one knows it. Could Kurt Hummel be the one to see Blaine for who he truly is? To love him, help him stay grounded and remind him of who he really is? Klaine. Rated M for mentions of self-harm and violence and suggestive scenes


**Hello!**

**So, maybe some of you can guess where I got the idea for the title. If you can, brownie points to you. ^_^ **

**If you can't, I named it after the song My Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson, of which was covered by the Warblers and our favorite Warbler of all, Mr. Blaine Anderson! I thought I would write a fic based off of this song, so...yeah. We're gonna see how this turns out. :)**

**WARNING: This fic speaks of self-harm and violence, so just to let you know now. I'd hate for you to read this and be like "OMG Eli! Why would you do that to my innocent eyes?!" Yeah, I'd hate that. So, yeah. You've been warned. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine rocked back and forth in the middle of his carpeted bedroom floor, hugging his knees up to his chest. He shivered in the coldness of the dark, anxiety washing over him as it would every late night of his life. Flashing in the dark not too far away from his quivering body was the digital clock sitting on his night stand, gently flashing 12:32 AM. His big, hazel eyes bored into the circle upon his floor created by the moon's glare through his bedroom window, a slight breezing whisking its way inside. He knew it would be another restless night.

There was so much on his mind that he couldn't grasp; couldn't comprehend. Within two days, he was out of his old home in San Francisco, standing on the front step of the house of strangers. They greeted him with warm smiles and open arms, but he recoiled. He knew nothing about these brown haired, blue eyed strangers. Only that he would be spending a permanent stay with them until he was eighteen and off to college.

Being perfectly honest though, it was better than living _there._

It made his arms itch just thinking about it. The darkness in his room couldn't dare to compare with the darkness of his old home. After his mom died when he was six, his step-father was left to raise him. Blaine always knew that his step-father never liked him. He hated him with a passion, but dealt with him since he was his wife's child. After his mom passed away though, it was as though the devil had taken over. His remaining days in that house was hell. He thought that if he didn't leave that house, he would die. The sad thing was, that's what Blaine had been wanting all along. He wanted to get away from the harsh world of judgmental beings and be amongst those who would love him unconditionally. After a while, Blaine figured that the place he's looking for wasn't on Earth, so there was no reason to be there.

He tried countless times, but failed each time. The very last time when he thought he was close, he woke up to the bright lights and disinfectant smell of a hospital, lying limp in his hospital bed, multiple bandages wrapped around the wounds on his arm. His since the night of his unconsciousness, he hadn't seen his step-father again.

After letting Blaine rest for a day or two, a doctor, followed by a female social worker, sat down and talked with Blaine about the incident and what was to be done with him and his step-father. They explained his new living arrangements and everything of the sort, but all he could hear was the heavy pounding in his ears. He couldn't have been any happier to be out of the care of his step-father, but was afraid of having to live with people he barely even knew. And to this day, he still didn't dare to get to know them.

Reliving all that happened, Blaine happened to look up at the clock that then flashed 12:46 AM, the tears in his eyes obstructing his vision. He sighed, wiping the tears that had stained his face. Standing up from where he sat, he blindly searched for a pair of sweats and grabbed his yellow hoodie from the dresser, throwing them both on the bed. He removed himself of his sweat drenched t-shirt, throwing it on the floor next to him. Leaving all thoughts behind for the restless night awaiting him, he went to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Blaine woke up with a start, his clock blaring its traditional song, signaling that it was time for him to wake up. It was Wednesday morning and he had to start another day at McKinley. Sitting up, Blaine sighed, stretching his arms over his head before rubbing his face. He hadn't fallen asleep until 4:46 AM, spending majority of that time, sitting in the shower, letting the hot water wash over his body.

Stumbling out of bed, he lazily made his way to his dresser, examining his bed hair and slung around clothing on his body.

He looked like shit.

With a sigh, he made his way to his closet, picking out a typical white button up, blue sweater vest, and slacks before slowly and quietly heading downstairs for breakfast, hoping his guardians weren't up.

"Good morning Blaine!" was the first thing he heard once he stepped off the last step. They were very well awake.

"Did you sleep well?" his female guardian, Emilee asked with a smile on her face. Blaine looked at her and gave her a slight nod before going to the counter to prepare him a bowl of cereal.

"Oh, I made pancakes and bacon if you'd prefer to have that," Emilee said. Blaine didn't even notice the smell, but mostly because his nose was still stuffed up due to all the crying he had done the night before.

"No thanks," he said politely, returning himself to the attention of his bowl and spoon. Grabbing his apple cinnamon cheerios out of the cupboard, he continued to make his bowl of cereal. Choosing not to sit in the awkwardness of the kitchen, Blaine prepared to take off towards his room to get ready for school, but his male guardian, David stopped him.

"Hey, Blaine, can we talk for a minute?" David asked, putting down his newspaper for the first time that morning. Blaine looked at him suspecting. "Well, you see, your mom and I noticed that you don't really get out much. You barely talk," he chuckled, "but we thought it would be nice to do some family bonding. We could…maybe go out tonight for dinner? Go mini golfing?"

"It's a school night," Blaine said simply, blinking at him.

"Yeah, but regardless, it'll be something fun to do. Just to get you out of the house for once and have a good time."

"I mean, honey, you really deserve it. You get amazing grades and you're always pent up in your room," Emilee chimed in. "I think it would be nice for you to get out of the house and have a little fun. What do you think?" Blaine looked between the two, Emilee and David holding hopeful expressions.

"Um…I'll think about it," he said, slowly turning around and making his way back upstairs. Once he got to his room, bowl in hand, he closed the door and leaned against it.

_Mom._

_ Honey._

_ Family bonding._

They were such affectionate words that were so foreign to him. The thought of even calling those strangers Mom and Dad made him cringe. He knew that they were trying to care for him like normal parents would, but the last time he tried the whole 'big happy family' act, it ended in a terrible mess. He didn't know these strangers well enough to call them his parents. The last thing he wanted was to go through that heartache all over again; to love again, only to be crushed in the end.

After thinking for a while, he lost his appetite.

* * *

Blaine sat in a stall in the boy's locker room, staring at himself in his hand mirror. He had ten minutes until the bell rung, signaling it was time for his first class of the day. The good thing about that class was that it really wasn't a class, but a club. Glee club. Most would think that it's the last thing Blaine would sign up to join due to his lack of talking. That was Blaine's hidden talent. Everyone saw him as the silent, gay guy, known for his usual bow tie and gelled hair. Blaine was more than that and in Glee, he was able to be the person he wanted to be without being judged. It was his safe haven; the best part of his day.

Carefully making sure that every hair on his head was in place, he placed his compact mirror in the pocket of his book bag before getting up from his knees-to-chin position on the toilet, fixing his clothes. Slinging his book bag over his shoulder, he walked out of the stall towards the door, shifting his sight to the right where a guy from the football team stood. Their eyes connected in the mirror, the football player sending a snarl his way. Blaine immediately retorted, looking down at his shoes as he quickly made his way out of the bathroom.

"Uf!" came suddenly from Blaine and the bystander as they both fell to the floor.

Maybe he rushed out of there a little too quickly.

Immediately panicking, Blaine gathered himself, picking up his book bag that had flew not too far away from him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you," Blaine said, squatting down next to the now laughing figure in front of him, the guy sitting up from the floor.

"It's okay, I'm not damaged," the guy said before getting himself to his feet as well, grabbing his purple, sparkly binder in the process. Looking at each other eye to eye, Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I know you from somewhere…don't we have a class together?"

"Um…yeah, we're in Glee together," Blaine said sheepishly.

"Oh yeah!" the guy said, smacking his hand to his forehead. "Of course you are, I sit right next to you! I'm so sorry, I'm just not good at remembering new faces. What's your name again?"

"Blaine," he said with a slight nod.

"Blaine," the guy said, as though he was considering. "Cute name. I'm Kurt," he said happily, extending his hand out for Blaine to shake. He took it cautiously. "Don't be so rigid, I don't bite," Kurt said with a slight smile. Blaine blushed. "You don't talk a lot, do you?"

"Not really," Blaine said, slightly shaking his head.

"Hmm…" Kurt said, looking him up and down. "We just may have to change that about you." Blaine blushed a little more, clutching the strap of his book bag a little tighter than before.

"Kurt!" They both turned around towards Rachel, the perkiest brunette to ever walk the earth. It was impossible not to know who she was.

"Hey, Rachel!" he said, hugging her. Blaine stood there awkwardly, staring down at his shoes.

"Hey, I know you!" Rachel's high pitched voice ranged. Blaine looked up at her. "Yeah! You're the new guy in our Glee class!"

"Yeah, this is Blaine. We're best friends all ready," Kurt said playfully with a friendly smile. Blaine couldn't help but smile too.

"Well, a friend of Kurt's is a friend of mine," she said with a smile before turning back to Kurt. "Now, you know the callbacks for NYADA? The date is getting closer and we need to decide our audition pieces," Rachel stated, going completely into serious mode.

"Yeah, it is time we start preparing. Let's go to the Glee room and go through some sheet music. Blaine, you want to come? The bell's gonna ring in a few," Kurt said.

"You guys go. I'll catch up."

"Okay," Rachel said, gladly pulling Kurt along down the hall towards the Glee room. Kurt turned back apologetically.

"Nice to formally meet you Blaine!" Kurt yelled before being pulled into a sprint. Blaine limply waved, a small smile on his face. He could feel the butterflies floating around in his stomach.

"Nice to meet you too."

* * *

**So there you have it! Things are going to start picking up soon in the story and I'm excited to continue it! But it all depends on you guys!**

**So review, favorite, alert, and comment, telling me what you think and if you guys think I should continue! It would mean a LOT to me! :D**

**Loyally Yours,**

**Eli :D**


End file.
